Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control systems used in heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems and, more particularly, to a system for controlling operation of an HVAC system having a tandem compressor assembly.
Background
In an HVAC system, an evaporator removes heat from an enclosed space that is to be cooled. It is important to keep coils of the evaporator warm enough to prevent freezing of water condensation on the coils due to the low temperature of refrigerant within the coils. In other situations, the coils may become cold due to a low refrigerant charge. In some HVAC systems, a freeze stat is utilized to detect a freezing condition in the evaporator coils. In response to a freezing condition, a control system of the HVAC system shuts down the HVAC system to prevent damage to a compressor and other components of the HVAC system. What is needed are improved systems, devices, and methods for maintaining the evaporator of an HVAC system in an operational condition.